vampireacademyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosemarie Hathaway
Rosemarie "Rose" Hathaway is the narrator and heroine of the Vampire Academy series. She is a dhampir guardian being the only child and daughter of infamous Moroi Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur and well-known Guardian Janine Hathaway. She was raised at St Vladimir's Academy after her mother put her in the academy when she was young. She has been the best friend of Queen (formerly Princess) Vasilisa Dragomir since the age of five. At the age of fifteen she died in the same accident that killed the Dragomir family, leaving only Lissa, who saved Rose using the element Spirit, making Rose the first known shadow-kissed dhampir since Anna. In the same year, she and Lissa ran away from St Vladimir's to save Lissa from herself, only for Lissa to be brought back two years later by Guardian Dimitri Belikov and others.Rose stay behind with Jacob and the pack and the Cullens Queen Ivashkov declare rose hathaway a blood wore that made Jacob mauls the Queen Ivashkov regeting that and when know about the marriage arange between Adrian and Lissa Embry imprint on lissa to keep from happening Adrian and rebecca would married When returning to Forks, Dimitri was guarding the Quileute border but he and the other Guardians was made to stand down Over the course of a few weeks dimitri himself fall in love with Rose, antother love triangle was happening though it was forbidden because of their age differences, Rose being a student and Dimitri a teacher, and the fact that they would both one day be Lissa's guardians. At the age of seventeen, she killed two Strigoi, Isaiah and Elena, but almost lost her friend Mason Ashford who wasimprint on by leah . At the age of eighteen she was arrested and framed for killing Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, but she found Lissa's lost sibling Jillian and found the real killer, with Natasha Ozera help Tasha Ozera. She is famous for her accomplishments as a novice and as the Guardian of Queen Vasilisa Dragomir call and [[King Embry Call. History Early Life Rosemarie Hathaway was born in late March 1992 to her parents, Ibrahim "Abe" Mazur, a Turkish Moroi mobster, and Janine Hathaway, an extremely prestigious guardian. Janine left Rose to the care of St. Vladimir's Academy at a young age, not wanting to abandon her career as a guardian. At the age of five, Rose started kindergarten and met Moroi Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir. They became friends when Rose threw a textbook at the teacher for forcing them both to write their full names, calling her a 'fascist bastard'. Throughout her high school years, she became famous for her 'smartass' reputation. This was started by an incident in her ninth grade year, when she shoved Dawn Yarrow into a tree, causing Dawn to break several bones in her arm. At age fifteen, the Dragomir family brought Rose along with Lissa for their winter break. Eric Dragomir had been driving with Lissa's mother, Rhea, as well as her brother, Andre, Rose, and Lissa. The car slid on the ice that had frozen to the road, causing the car to slam into a tree. The accident resulted in the deaths of Eric, Rhea and Andre, as well as Rose. Lissa was able to use her healing abilities and brought Rose back from the dead. This left Rose as one of the shadow-kissed. After returning to St. Vladimir's from the accident, Rose became more reckless than normal, an effect of being shadow-kissed. She began to party as well, sneaking out of her dorm in several occasions. At one point, she had been trying to climb out of her dorm window, fell, and had been injured badly. She was caught by Sonya Karp, who later healed her injuries after both made a mutual agreement to keep each other's secrets, as Rose had seen the scars on Sonya's head, which had been caused by Sonya scratching her forehead because of the darkness spirit gave her. In another time, when Rose and Lissa were sneaking out to meet Abby Badica, who had given Rose a bottle of peach schnapps in exchange for rhinestone-studded sandals, Sonya had caught the duo again. The three were walking back to school, when Lissa healed a raven that was dead on the ground. Rose and Sonya witnessed the event, which led to Sonya knowing Lissa could use spirit. Natalie Dashkov had also seen this from afar, and told her father, Victor Dashkov, who later used this to torment Lissa. Sonya demanded that Rose take Lissa and leave the academy, telling her that they'd take her away too, meaning that the guardians would take Lissa away from the academy and put her into psychiatric rehabilitation. A few weeks later, after Rose saw Lissa go into a spirit-induced rage, they escaped the academy, by way of a car trunk. Two years later, Guardian Dimitri Belikov brought them both back to the academy, after finding the two in Portland, Oregon. Dimitri Belikov later helped Rose graduate by doing extra training sessions and they soon began to fall in love. Appearance Described as being a semi-exotic desert princess, Rose is gorgeous as hell and constantly admired for her large sex appeal. Rose has feminine curves with large round breasts, a small waist, and rounded hips, but is still slim with a light layer of lean muscle covering her body. She stands at 5'7", but is the shortest compared to her friends, which are mostly male (given that most Dhampir guardians and novices are males). She has beautiful thick, long dark brown hair that shines black in the right light, dark brown eyes with golden flecks, and lightly tanned skin, which she herself describes as being "the color of the inside of an almond". Personality At the beginning of the series, Rose was a reckless and impulsive person. She enjoyed partying, drinking and boys, often getting herself and others into trouble just for fun. In the first novel, she considered herself a novelty, as she was always pulling off crazy stunts and makes the wise crack for entertainment. Although she was somewhat flirty with other males, and would make out with those who caught her eye, she was not necessarily promiscuous, considering she remained a virgin for much longer than most of her peers (she eventually lost her virginity to Dimitri on the cusp of her eighteenth birthday). When she hooked up with Jesse in the first book, she firmly stated to him that she was not having sex with him. Rose also held very little respect for authority figures, often mouthing off to teachers and earning herself detention. Rose could also be somewhat violent towards those who antagonized her. She had a reputation on campus for being someone who you did not want to pick a fight with, especially after she broke a girl's arm in the ninth grade. Basically, Rose was not all talk: not only can she shoot out hilarious and seething comebacks, but she packs a mean punch. Otherwise known as a fighting beast. However, as time passed, especially after Mason's death, Rose began to become much more grounded and responsible. She thought through her actions much more, in contrast to her old reckless self, shedding some of that old impulsiveness. This was greatly highlighted when she chastised Mason for trying to seek out Strigoi, something she herself would most likely had done in the past. She also showed that she had become much more practical. She found most things to be useless information unless they taught her how to become a better guardian, showing an attitude similar to other guardians. Despite this, she still uses what Dimitri calls "Rose-logic". Rose-logic mostly just entails trying to find loopholes in everything in order to rationalize doing something unreasonable, or when Rose tries to justify something that makes little sense. Even back when Rose was irrational and reckless, she had a very strong sense of duty to the Moroi. As stated by Dimitri, she understood her duties better than most guardians twice her age and experience, hence even at the start of the series, looking beyond her smart ass behavior, she was still quite mature in that regard. Like Dimitri, Rose has very powerful protective instincts. She cannot stand to sit back and see people get hurt, always trying to do something to help wherever possible, even if for a complete and total stranger. She is extraordinarily devoted to helping innocent people and protecting the Moroi. Most often, this protectiveness is directed towards Lissa, although she has shown to be protective over others, including Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, Jill, and Viktoria. Rose can be very sarcastic and sharp-tongued at times. She always has a smart ass comment ready whenever someone says something antagonistic to her, and always bites back with a witty insult. She doesn't hesitate to speak her mind, and can be extremely stubborn in her opinions. When challenged by Abe Mazur, she showed almost childish insolence by intentionally staying in Baia after he told her to leave. She can still be rebellious towards authority figures, as shown in her attitude towards Abe, as well as Queen Tatiana. Although Rose is not necessarily conceited, she is very aware of the fact that she is beautiful. She is rather proud of her body, especially since most of the girls she is around are Moroi who are slim and underdeveloped. She also shows pride in her hair, mainly due to the fact that Dimitri loves her hair. Also, although she has become much more practical, she can still be somewhat vain at times about her appearance, taking pride in how she looks. Despite many changes in her personality, Rose remains a social creature. She could be friendly, warm, not shying away from meeting new people, and has considerable skill in social interactions. Very much like Lissa, Rose has a certain charisma that attracts people and make them flock to her, but there is still a significant difference in this charm: Lissa's allure stems from her royal refinement and intelligence while Rose's charm originates from her witty sense of humor, her sharp brilliance, and her formidable talent in Moroi protection. Rose also is shown to be adept of using her feminine wiles. She has shown an ability to seduce men and sweet talk them into giving her what she wants. Examples include Mason and Adrian. Rose has also showed an ability to read people. She is excellent at reading body language, noticing things that others wouldn't. Rose can be somewhat prejudice in some matters, mostly involving the politics of Moroi society and the role that dhampirs play. Growing up, she was taught several basic principles that have become ingrained into her mind. The most prominent is the motto of the guardians, "They come first," meaning the Moroi. However, she has also been taught that certain acts are taboo, and such thoughts remain to this day. For example, she used to hold great disdain for blood whores, or Dhampirs who chose not to become guardians. She considered it to be one of the worst things one could call a Dhampir, and found the very concept of blood whores to be disgusting and disgraceful. After spending time in Baia with the Belikovs, her opinion of them lightened, but she still could not bring herself to step foot inside a blood whore den. She is even more disgusted by the idea of male blood whores, a concept she initially found inconceivable, and still finds unsettling. Rose also believes that some things about Moroi society are constants, such as that the Dhampirs don't have to worry about Strigoi during the daytime, that humans have no knowledge of their existence, and that Strigoi cannot penetrate the safety of wards. This is one reason she found the Badica massacre to be so disturbing, because it challenged some of her most core beliefs. Abilities Rose is considered to be a powerful and talented Guardian. As she has been seen to have been recommended by both Moroi and even Alchemists to be a talented Guardian. Furthermore, she has a Dhampir's abilities: regenerative healing factor, enhanced senses, endurance, strength and speed. *'Martial Arts: '''Rose is a fully trained Guardian, having the ability to take down her opponent using martial arts without any form of weapon. Under the guidance and training of Dimitri Belikov, Rose was able to increase her ability eventually to where she was able to take down Strigoi and dhampir Guardian without fault. Even when having two years away from the Academy, Rose was able to take down her opponents in class within a month of returning. *'Weapon Adept: Being a fully trained and educated Guardian, Rose is able to use any form of weaponry against her opponents. She is able to control and kill her opponents with the Silver Stake (silver stakes kill strigoi) at the age of eighteen without even graduating her schooling. At the age of seventeen she was able to command a blunt sword to decapitate two Strigoi, one being extremely old Strigoi, when captured in Spokane. According to Sydney Sage, Rose is deadly when holding a weapon due to her amazing ability to kill her opponents during her confrontations. *'Shadow kissed capability: '''After being brought back from the dead by her best friend Vasilisa Dragomir, Rose began to develop strange abilities. Rose is able to feel what Lissa is feeling, and in a way, read her mind. Rose is also able to slip into Lissa’s head thus “becoming one with her.” This is often referenced to as their bond. Some of Rose's other shadow kissed powers involve being able to tell when strigoi are near and being able to interact with ghosts who help her kill the strigoi as well. Rose also has one of the highest tolerances to compulsion ever found in dhampirs, thanks to the effect of Lissa's extreme compulsion abilities. Relationships Family Janine Hathaway Rose originally had a grudge towards her mother for leaving her at the academy at a young age and never visiting her. When Janine came to the school during Rose's senior year, their relationship started to rebuild, particularly after the Spokane incident with Mason's death. After Rose was shot, Janine was worried for her life (despite the fact that Rose was recovering). Abe noted Janine for coddling her telling her not to perform in guardian full duties. Abe Mazur Rose never had any contact with her father until she was eighteen. But in ''Shadow Kiss, (chapter 15) while Rose is being reprimanded by Queen Tatiana, Tatiana accidentally let slip the first name of Rose's father, Ibrahim. The only information that Rose knew about him was that that he was Turkish, and she resembled him very much. Rose first met her father in Russia. She had no idea who he was, but he told her he was working for someone back in America. He pleaded with her to return there, but she refused. After seeing Abe for the last time in Russia, he gave her one of his scarves: "It was one of his nicer ones, too: cashmere, woven with an array of brilliant colors, more suited to the Caribbean than here or Montana." -- Rose Hathaway, Blood Promise, Chapter Twenty-Nine, page 465. Rose returned to the Academy, and Rose's mother, Janine, told her the man she met was her father; after Janine identified the scarf as a family heirloom. At the end of Spirit Bound, Abe was Rose's lawyer during her hearing for the death of Queen Tatiana Ivashkov, which Rose was framed for. Rose is sentenced to a trial, while Abe promises she will never ever go to trial. In the beginning of Last Sacrifice Abe, Lissa, Christian, Mikhail Tanner, and a few others helped Rose escape the Royal Court jails. After Rose was shot, nearing the end of Last Sacrifice, Abe was said to be spoiling her with gifts and love. In Bloodlines, in Palm Springs, when Lee said that he was staying with his father more, Abe turned to Rose and said "Now that's devotion"''showing that Abe wants Rose to be around him more. Rose affectionately calls her father ''"old man"''and on some occasions ''"dad". Romantic Dimitri Belikov Simply put, Dimitri Belikov is the love of Rose's life; her soul mate. They first met when Rose was seventeen, when Dimitri came to bring her and Lissa back to the Academy from Portland. Dimitri became Rose's mentor. Rose initially regarded Dimitri as a crush, but later learned her feelings were more than that. When under Victor's Love Spell, they confessed their growing feelings for one and other and nearly mated in Dimitri's room, but they broke away from the spell when Dimitri threw away the necklace. They knew that they could never be together because they were destined to be Lissa's Guardians. As Dimitri said, if he let himself love Rose he would jump in front her, not Lissa. Rose was saddened by this, but respected his feelings. Rose became jealous of Tasha Ozera, who was in love with Dimitri, when she asked him to be her Guardian. This upset Rose, but despite her jealousy, she told Dimitri to take the offer to be Tasha's guardian (and the father of her children), a very selfless and noble thing for Rose to do. However, Dimitri refused to take the offer because his heart laid with Rose, causing them to secretly hide their relationship from the eyes of the Guardians and Moroi until Rose was eighteen. Soon their sexual desires for each other could no longer be contained. After Rose is overcome with Spirit Darkness and nearly kills Jesse, Rose and Dimitri make love in a cabin, with Rose losing her virginity to him. Their happiness, however, is short lived, as Dimitri is taken by Strigoi when the Academy is under attack. After the attack, everything appears to be okay, but then they find out that the Strigoi took some people prisoners. After rescuing the prisoners, Dimitri is held captive and gets turned into a Strigoi against his will. At this, Rose dropped out of school to hold the promise that they made to each other: "if one of them ever turned Strigoi, to kill the other". Rose found Dimitri in Russia, where Dimitri held Rose captive and wants her to choose to become Strigoi, unlike him. Dimitri tries to enforce this by sucking her blood and therefore making Rose high with endorphin but even then Rose refuses. Later, Rose escapes and stabs Dimitri in the heart with a silver stake but didn't push far enough into his chest to kill him. Rose then finds a way to save Dimitri with Spirit embedded into a stake, but only if a spirit user stabs him. Later, Dimitri was turned back by Lissa, just after Rose was, as it appears, actually going to kill Dimitri after many tries. After Dimitri turns back to normal, Dimitri tells Rose that he doesn't love he anymore because he feels that he doesn't deserve her after sucking Rose's blood whilst Dimitri was Strigoi Rose was heartbroken and devastated, and this nearly caused her to have sex with Adrian Ivashkov. Dimitri and others broke Rose out of prison when she was framed for killing Queen Tatiana in Last Sacrifice, they ran away. Over time, their love for one another grew stronger. When Rose was once again overcome with spirit, Dimitri was able to make her forgive herself for accidentally killing Victor. Dimitri proclaimed that he loved her, and they made love again in the hotel that they stayed in. Dimitri and Rose travelled back to Court, when Tasha was revealed to be the killer, she shot Rose in the chest. Dimitri was overcome with grief believing to have lost her, though she recovered. When she recovered, and they were able to have a real relationship when Dimitri became Christian's Guardian instead of Lissa's, who was Rose's charge. In Homecoming, it was revealed that Rose and Dimitri went to Russia together, where they were continuously hinted by Yeva that they going to be married, despite Rose not believing in her vision. Dimitri also hinted to Rose that he wanted to get married, but she repeatedly told him she wanted to have a number "2" in front of her age before she even marries. In Bloodlines it is said by Rose that they were together still, but she was unhappy that they couldn't settle properly because they were worried about Lissa and Jill more. In The Indigo Spell,during Sonya's and Mikhail's wedding reception, Rose and Dimitri are standing arm in arm and are later seen dancing with each other during the reception. At the end of The Ruby Circle, it is revealed that Rose and Dimitri are engaged, although Rose says the engagement will last for a little while before they get married. Adrian Ivashkov Rose first met Adrian at the Ski Resort at Christmas, where Adrian flirted with her on several occasions, even going as far as sending her gifts to gain her affections. After Dimitri was turned, Rose gave Adrian a chance when she returned from Russia, she asked him to write her a letter asking her to date him which he did. They began dating, despite many disliking the relationship, and Rose became jealous when Adrian flirted with Avery Lazar. When Rose and Dimitri proclaimed their love once more, Rose broke up with Adrian; but the break up was harder on Adrian, as he was already very in love with Rose. In Bloodlines, according to Jill, every time Adrian closes his eyes all he sees is Rose. However, this changes due to him falling in love with Sydney Sage. In The Golden Lily, Adrian states that even though he still feels hurt and kind of used by her, his love for Rose has faded and he hasn't thought much about her in a while. By The Fiery Heart, the romantic feelings from Adrian have disappeared completely, only replaced by respect for each other in a healthy friendship. In Silver Shadows, Rose has seen to help convince Lissa to help Adrian in finding Sydney, and also when finding out about both Adrian and Sydney, it is seen that Rose eyes are full of acceptance and support for the relationship. Mason Ashford Rose had a brief relationship with her close friend, Mason Ashford, who had had a crush on her for years. However, she only did so in order to try and get over Dimitri. Despite the relationship, she continued to see Mason as a brother and nothing more. When Mason was attacked in Spokane, Rose covered his body in an attempt to protect him from harm. Mason ended up dying and she was emotionally scarred. The next year, (as a result of being Shadow-Kissed) she saw Mason's spirit. He appeared to be trying to give her messages, which becomes helpful in locating the place which the Strigoi had been hiding. After the Strigoi attack on the Academy, Rose said goodbye to Mason as he moved on. Friends Lissa Dragomir Rose became best friends with royal Moroi, Vasilisa "Lissa" Dragomir when she was five when their teacher made them both write their long names, causing Rose to throw a text book at the teacher. They continued to be close friends, eventually towards being like sisters. Lissa brought Rose back from the dead when she died in the same car accident that killed the rest of the Dragomir family. Rose took care of Lissa when they ran away from the Academy for two years, which included giving her blood. When they returned to the Academy, they continued to be friends. Rose defends Lissa's honor and protects her with her life. After graduation, Lissa became the new Queen and Rose became Lissa's Guardian; even though she lost her title after they believed she killed Queen Tatiana. After Tasha was found to be the real killer, Rose took a bullet for Lissa, nearly causing her own death. Through everything that the two have been through, they continued to maintain a close sister-like relationship, even as Guardian and Charge. Christian Ozera Originally, both Rose and Christian didn't get along . Mainly because Rose thought Christian was dangerous and unstable and a stalker, and Christian thought Rose was unstable and insane and a liar. When Rose was on his guarding duties for her marks, they quickly learned many things about each other that they never have revealed to others, including either Dimitri or Lissa. They became very much like brother and sister, and despite their bickering, they care for each other. Eddie Castile Rose is close friends to fellow dhampir, Eddie Castile, they met when they were young children becoming very much like brother and sister. After Mason's death, they comforted each other for their friend's death. They only had one fall out when Eddie wanted to kill Dimitri (as Strigoi) but Rose stopped him, and some security guards were killed. They quickly rebuilt their relationship as Eddie believed Rose was innocent when the Queen was murdered even helped her escape with Dimitri. Rose came with Eddie to Palm Spring to help him in moving Jill there, it still is shown that they are close. Mia Rinaldi Originally Mia and Rose disliked each other. Its even mentioned in the books that Rose considers Mia her "mortal enemy". One mainly because Mia disliked Lissa over her deceased brother, Andre. Mia was the one that made the rumors that Rose was a Blood Whore around the Academy by sleeping with Jesse and Ralf. But after Spokane, they became closer building a friendship, as when Mia's mother was killed by Strigoi, Rose was sympathetic towards Mia. When Rose met Mia months later at the Moroi Royal Court, where Mia was living with her father, they happily greeted each other with a hug. Jillian Mastrano Dragomir Rose first met young Jill at the Academy, where Jill begged Rose to teach her old-fashioned fighting to which Rose reluctantly disagreed. They became friends and Rose comforted Jill when it was found that she was the half-sister of Lissa Dragomir. They continued to be like a sister-like relationship even when Jill was placed into hiding at Palm Springs. Sydney Sage At the beginning the relationship between Rose and the human Alchemist Sydney Sage was distant. They first met in Russia where Sydney helped Rose find Dimitri when he was a Strigoi, but Sydney was under the orders of Abe Mazur. But when Rose was convicted the murder of Queen Tatiana, Sydney helped Rose again find Jill and also prove that Rose was innocent. Over time their relationship has built to become close friends, as Rose was worried about Sydney and talked to her when at Palm Springs. Their friendship is also evident as upon Adrian admitting his relationship with Sydney at Court, Rose was the first present to show acceptance. Enemies Queen Tatiana Marina Ivashkov † Rose and the Moroi Queen Tatiana Ivashkov was always at ends with each other. Rose disliked her for teasing and insulting Lissa in front of many other Moroi, also Tatiana disliked Rose for her outspoken persona. As Tatiana insulted Rose when the Queen believed that Rose and Adrian where dating but this wasn't the case. Rose was framed for Tatiana's murder, and locked away for execution. Before her death, Tatiana left Rose a letter telling her to find Lissa's lost sibling and that she trusted Rose with the task more than anyone else, showing that Tatiana must have some respect for Rose. An saying that she liked her in way but feared her too for her braves and other things. Natasha Ozera † Simply put, Rose and former Moroi Royal Tasha Ozera were rivals for Dimitri's love. In the beginning of the series, Rose liked and respected Tasha for her outspoken persona when it came to the idea of having Moroi fighting alongside Dhampirs. But this quickly changed when Rose learned that Tasha was in love with Dimitri as well. Rose was jealous and saddened because Tasha could give Dimitri children, and she couldn't give him that. It was later learned that Tasha disliked Rose so much because of Dimitri's love for her that she framed Rose for the murder of Queen Tatiana hoping to get Dimitri all to herself and even shot Rose in the chest. Etymology ''Rosemarie'' is a female name from either English, Scottish, French, or German origin. The name "Rose" means "Hrod" (Bright/Flame) and "Heid" (Kind) this can connect with Rose's personality. The name "Marie" comes from the name "Maria", which is Danish, English, Icelandic, Norwegien, and Swedish as it means "Beloved", "Loved", or "Star of the Sea". The full name "Rosemarie" comes from the flower and herb Rosemarie. A rose is also connected to that of Aphrodite, the Greek Goddess of beauty and sexual desire, which could be connected with Rose's beauty. ''Hathaway is an English and Welsh surname. It's a name for either someone who lived by a path, or across a heath. It can be derived from the Old English surname "Headuwig", which can mean either "''Strife", "Contention", ''and ''"War". ''Mazur '''''is Rose's father's surname, so it could also be her second surname. Mazur comes from Polish, Ukrainian and Jewish, meaning "Rustic". Trivia * Rosemarie is portrayed by American actress, Zoey Deutch, in the film adaptions of the ''Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters Film Series. ''She is portrayed by Macey Chipping as the younger version of Rose. * Mead said in an interview that Rose and Dimitri may marry, but Rose will be resistant to settle down before the age of twenty. Rose also mentions this in Mead's short story 'Homecoming'. ** In the epilogue of The Ruby Circle, Rose and Dimitri are engaged. * At the beginning both Rose and Dimitri disliked one parent from their family (Rose for her mother and Dimitri for his father). * In The Indigo Spell, Rose is a bridesmaid at Sonya Karp and Mikhail Tanner's wedding. * In a drabble Mead wrote from Dimitri's POV, he calls his Rose "wild girl". This is comparable to Rose's nickname, "comrade", for him, though Dimitri never says "wild girl" aloud in canon. * In the film, Rose is seen to be wearing large amounts of leather, especially a jacket that she is seen wearing on several occasions, despite the fact that she canonically wears secondhand, shabby clothes from the Salvation Army in the novels. * Rose was born in March 1996 in the film. * In the books, Rose Hathaway is biracial with slightly tan skin, dark hair and eyes which give her a look she describes as "semi exotic desert princess". * During a Twitter chat in 2012, Mead stated that Rose is an Aries.http://bookieholicsblog.blogspot.com/2012/03/richelle-mead-twitter-q-transcript.html ** The birth dates for Aries are March 21 - April 19. Going by March 1992 as the birthday for Rose most widely accepted by the fandom, this puts her birthday at some point between March 21 - 31. ** According to Adrian at TRC,Rose learnt to swore on Russian.In Frostbite,she asked Dimitri to teach her but he declined. References Photos Rose Lissa hug.jpg|Rose hugging Lissa Dimitri looking at Rose.jpeg|Rose with Dimitri Rose protecting Lissa.jpeg|Rose protecting Lissa Rose holding Lissa after first ever Spirit Attack.jpeg|Rose helping Lissa after Spirit Darkness Rose herself.jpg|Rose in school uniform Rose injured.jpg|Rose injured Rose climbing ladder.jpg|Rose climbing school ladder Rose in hospital 2.jpg|Rose in hospital Image.jpeg|Rosemarie Hathaway